competitivefossilfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
RealTeam1 (FFC)
(Temporary page because I'm damn lazy) Saichan's been proven to be worse than Parapu, I guess. Double Zanth has also been proven to be worse than the Zanth/Compso core. Both of these optimizations were focused on winning the Speed battle at the start of the game, and were focused less on damage output and LP in general (because Infection matters more than damage output). The real best team in Fossil Fighters: Champions is Compso/Zanth/Nigo/Krypto/Parapu ---- Parapu > Saichan Parapu has higher Speed, a cheaper confuse skill, and cheaper skills overall. This means less FP consumption, potentially more options during a match than a vivosaur with a higher FP confuse skill, and less of an overall consequence for its team if it ends up getting confused and using a skill. Compso > A Second Zanth While the double Zanth core is extremely potent for countering hyper-offensive builds, a second Compso does just as well, and has some added benefits in FP+3. Where Compso particularly shines, however, is in Krypto battles, where a higher FP recharge means more opportunities to confuse and infect, and a higher Speed helps ensure the team isn't outsped 100% of the time. In a match filled with confuse wasting FP, Compso mitigates some of the impact of wasted FP. It also synergizes well with Parapu's low FP costs, meaning you can almost always get either an Infection or a confuse in (unless both Parapu and Krypto are confused). An Attempt At Formatting A Comprehensive Team Guide Team1, composed of Compso/Zanth/Krypto/Nigo/Parapu, is the best team in the game, essentially invalidating 99.9% of all possible team compositions and having winning matchups against the rest (the exception being the ditto). Due to the random factor of status in this game (i.e. confuse and infection), a handful of rogue team compositions are capable of beating this team, but they have only a 1-40% chance of doing so. This team has the highest chances of winning with the least amount of luck. Team1's team members all form together in different ways to create cores capable of executing top tier battle strategies found in FFC: status spam, anti-status spam, and anti-offense (both bulky offense and hyper offense) are all found on Team1. The Team Members Compso: A niche pick compared to its teammates, Compso only genuinely shines during the Parapu/Krypto/Compso ditto. Compso’s FP+3 gives its team a bit of pseudo-protection against confuse by expanding the team’s options. It does this by helping Parapu and Krypto fire off confuse and infection very easily, and every two turns, simultaneously. If either Parapu or Krypto were to be confused, the other could still fire off a good move, reducing the consequences of confusion by a fair bit. Compso is also used as part of the team’s anti-hyper offense core. It doesn’t do much except provide necessary support, and it’s likely going to die during the match due to its frailty, but it does what it has to, which is to ensure a win. Zanth: Zanth’s defining traits come from its monstrous support and beefy attacks, both of which it uses to full effect against bulky offense teams and against hyper offense teams. Zanth is pretty straightforward to use, and is at its best when in the SZ. Nigo: With the second highest LP in the game, devastatingly powerful skills backed by Long-Range and Link, and genuine utility in Rallying Cry, Nigo is primarily used against the status spam team to help cure its allies of confusion and wreak havoc with a possible 200-300 damage per turn, but can also be used against a clearly outclassed/unviable team composition to easily wipe out vivosaurs with its Links. Krypto: Krypto Virus makes Krypto an invaluable asset for slow battles where status is prevalent. Its great bulk also ensures that it won’t be knocked out of battle until it deals an incredible amount of damage to the opposing team. As a result, Krypto is used in the ditto and against the status spam team. Parapu: Parapu, being the best confuser in the game, earns a free spot in multiple team compositions. Whether it’s being used against bulky offense, in the ditto, or against the status spam team, Parapu is always a necessary component to the victory of its team. Its main role is simply to spam confuse on the opposing team’s threats whenever it can, and use RC when needed to help out its teammates. It works extremely well with Zanth as part of a potent core capable of stopping all bulky offense teams. The Team Compositions + Strategies 10:30 PM Sunday 2018-12-30 End for now.